Celui dont on veut taire le nom
by Mara Jade5
Summary: Un groupe part de Poudlard à la recherche de quelqu’un qui a été exilé il y a plus de quinze ans. Leur mission : retrouver Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom, l’être le plus craint depuis Voldemort...
1. chp 1 On le cherche

Titre : Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom

Auteur : Mara Jade

Genre : étrange...

Résumé : Un groupe part de Poudlard à la recherche de quelqu'un qui a été exilé il y a plus de quinze ans. Leur mission : retrouver Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom, l'être le plus craint depuis Voldemort...

Couples : Sais pas encore mais vu comment je me connais il est fort probable que du slash traîne dans un des recoins de cette fic...

*****

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom

****

CHAPITRE 1 :

On le cherche

*****

Le petit groupe composé de Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Draco Malfoy avançait avec précautions. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et cet endroit était bien trop calme à leur goût. Pas un bruit, aucun animaux, pas même un brin de vent ne venait troubler le silence macabre de la forêt. Ce n'était pas naturel et seul quelque chose de très puissant pouvait rendre la nature si silencieuse.

Et c'est dans ces conditions que les quatre hommes marchaient en se tenant sur leurs gardes. C'était une bien étrange petite troupe aussi soudée qu'improbable. Le temps où on n'aurait pas pu mettre ces quatre là dans une pièce sans aller aux devants d'un massacre, était fini depuis bien des années. Et une amitié curieuse mais bien réelle les unissaient.

Surtout que cette fois ci, ils avaient une mission en plus ! Et pas n'importe laquelle. Retrouver Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom... Une personne qu'ils avaient tous bien connu chacun à leur façon. Un être crains par toute la communauté magique. Chassé par elle, il y a plus de quinze ans...

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom... Pour chacun des quatre comparses, cette expression faisait resurgir des sentiments assez semblables. La honte de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher son exil. La peine de ne plus l'avoir au près d'eux, des souvenirs bons ou mauvais par centaines... Mais aussi la peur...

La peur qui avait fait qu'on l'avait exilé justement. Cette peur qui est presque assimilable à l'instinct de survie. La peur de ce qui ne devrait... ne doit jamais arriver.

Et aujourd'hui, après plus de quinze ans, ils retournaient chaques pierres de ce bas monde pour le retrouver. Quelle ironie !

La tache n'était vraiment pas facile. Personne ne savait où il était allé et il peut s'en passer des choses en quinze ans ! La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est qu'il n'était pas mort. Cette déduction coulait de source. Tout le monde savait et eux les premiers que Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom ne pouvait pas mourir...

Voilà encore une des choses qui terrifiait tant le monde sorcier. Personne n'y était arrivé même Nicolas Flamel avait fini par rejoindre ses ancêtres. Un homme n'est pas fait pour être immortel même le plus sage de tous et LUI l'était. Un être si puissant que même la mort ne pouvait le vaincre. Un être qui fut un homme, un sorcier, un ami, un élève, un ennemi ou bien encore un filleul...

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la campagne de la Nouvelle-Orléans, au beau milieu d'une forêt, sans trop savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là. C'était comme si une force les avait poussés à venir ici. Une force... Draco Malfoy frissonna à cette idée, il savait très bien qu'elle était cette force si mystérieuse et il était sûr que ses compagnons s'en doutaient aussi.

On les menait par le bout du nez... Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom les faisait venir à lui tel des pantins... Et ça le Serpentard ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout !

Mais bientôt, ils sortirent sans crier gare de la forêt marécageuse si typique de la région de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour se retrouver dans une clairière tout aussi inquiétante. Une maison trônait derrière un lac au fond de la percé. Le terme maison n'était pas vraiment approprié. Palais ou château aurait sûrement été mieux. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que ce genre de construction n'était pas à sa place dans cette partie du monde. C'était une construction massive et élégante qui aurait eut sa place au XII e siècle en France même si c'était vraiment gigantesque pour qu'on puisse imaginer que cet endroit avait été bâti par main d'homme. Une immense allée bordée d'arbres plusieurs fois centenaire, menait au grand porche.

-Cet endroit me file la chaire de poule.

Sirius venait en quelques mots, pas très philosophe certes, mais qui résumaient bien l'opinion générale de faire part de son état d'esprit. Ce lieu n'était pas... naturel. Il n'aurait pas du être là. Il y avait fort à parier que personne ne pouvait le voir sans que le maître des lieux ne le veille. C'était une évidence : ils étaient attendus...

Oui, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est quel accueil on allait leur réserver. Et vu comment c'était passé la dernière rencontre avec la personne qu'ils allaient voir ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais ils devaient le faire car c'était probablement la seule façon de sauver leur monde...

La remonté de l'allée leur parut interminable mais ils finirent par arriver devant le porche monumental. La pierre était nue sans aucune sculpture mais en était que plus imposante. Sous l'arc en plein cintre les quatre sorciers se sentaient tout petits.

Ils jetèrent un regard soupçonneux à la coure qui s'étendait devant eux. Elle était déserte. C'était une coure majestueuse à portiques. Dans le faible éclairage de la lune, ils distinguèrent un décor mozaïqué et les somptueuses colonnes de porphyre. L'austérité n'était plus de mise dès qu'on passait le fameux portique et ils étaient justement en train de se demander s'ils allaient finalement le passer. Pourtant dans l'axe du porche se tenait une grande porte avec pour guise de fermeture un rideau de pourpre brodé d'or, qui les narguait. L'entrée qu'il dissimulait était fortement éclairée par ce qui semblait être des centaines de bougies. Une invitation ? ? ?

-Bon, on fait quoi ? On va pas rester là jusqu'à la Saint-Glainglain, non ?

-Je croyais que cet endroit te donnait la chaire de poule, Sirius ?

-Oui mais il semblerait qu'on soit attendu. On est là parce qu'il l'a bien voulu et puis on le cherche depuis plus de deux mois, on va pas rebrousser chemin maintenant !

La déclaration de Sirius leur remonta un peu le moral. Et puis renoncer maintenant aurait été stupide. Ils ne se voyaient pas rentrer à Poudlard et dire au directeur qu'il avait eu peur de rentrer une fois sur le pas de la porte !

Ils rassemblèrent leur courage à deux mains et se dirigent vers la source de lumière de l'autre côté de la coure...

-Mais je le sens pas pour autant ce coup...

Remus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Finalement Sirius n'avait pas vraiment la carrure du remonteur-de-moral-officiel-des-troupes...

****

FIN CHAPITRE 1

__

N'estimez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Juste histoire de savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas d'ailleurs... Je sais que cette histoire est étrange. Elle m'est venue vers 3 heures du mat pendant un gros moment de déprime.

Les chapitres viendront moins vite que pour Faut jamais dire jamais... Je n'est pas de cerveau de secours sorry...

Enfin si ça vous plaît ce qui n'est pas sûr...


	2. chp 2 On le trouve

**__**

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre un :

Petite remarque préliminaire : Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Suis happy comme pas possible ! Je croyais que cette fic serait un désastre et que ça plairait pas. Elle est assez étrange faut dire... Mais Marchiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup beaucoup ! ! ! !

****

Lunenoire :

Bonne pioche ! C'est bien Harry ! J'avais laissez traîné pas mal d'indices... Ca t'intrigue ? Peut te faire une confidence... moi aussi elle m'intrigue ! Je vois pas trop d'où je sors cette idée... Les méandres de mon esprit tortueux restent un mystère même pour leur propriétaire alias MOI !

****

Chen :

Tu dois être bonne au cluedo, non ? Tu as relevé les indices avec brio ! Et une médaille en cacholaaaaaa ! Et oui il est immortel mais vais expliquer pourquoi pas d'inquiétude... D'ailleurs la première partie des explication c'est pour ce chapitre ! Qu'elle chanceuse !

Et tu as raison faut jamais dire jamais ! (Elle est très bonne celle là au passage ! MDR !)

**__**

Nb de fainéante : J'ai lu seul au monde et qu'une seule chose à dire j'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Enfin non deux ! C'est trop court ! Ben oui c'est vrai quoi ça mériterait de faire 100 pages et d'être développé surtout vu comment tu écris...

Comment ça je suis fainéante de mettre mes reviews dans mes propres réponses ? ? ? Bon d'accord c'est vrai mais le principal c'est que ça arrive à bon port.

****

Sirius b :

Ca c'est une bonne question ! D'ailleurs tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre 3. Tu trouves que c'est une bonne approche ? Merci, moi je trouve que c'est assez étrange mais c'est pas très grave ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arrive à me surprendre moi même par ce que j'écris...

****

Tiffany :

Merci ! Pour l'accueil t'attend pas au tapis rouge et aux confettis. Nos quatre zozos vont avoir la désagréable impression d'arriver au pôle nord, je le crains...

****

Griff :

Ben oui ! Je continu ! Par un heureux hasard cette fic à l'air de plaire alors je lâche pas !

****

Alliel :

Le mystère c'est fait pour ! C'est même l'ingrédient principal pour cette fic. Je vais pas tout vous dire dès le début ça serait pas drôle. Niark niark... Sadique, moi ? ? ? *sourire d'ange* jamaisssssssssss !

****

Sailor digitale :

Harry ? Voilà qui est fort probable très chère... Mais c'est bien j'ai tellement tourné autour du pot à confiture que le doute semble être toujours là ! Ai bien réussi mon coup ! ! ! Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

****

Arathorn :

C'est vrai que le premier chapitre était un peu court mais ce n'était qu'une sorte d'introduction. le 2 est plus long en tout cas, j'espère qu'il fera ton bonheur...

****

Nana : 

Merci de tout cœur ! Voilà la suite pour répondre à certaines de tes questions !

****

Wynzar :

Merci ! Tu a écris une histoire où Harry est bannis ? ? ? Cool irais voir ça ! J'adore ce thème aussi et j'ai le même preuve que toi lol !

****

Anonymo :

Mais c'est un ordre ça ? *relis* Ah oui c'est bien un ordre... Euhhhhhh oui chef alors !

****

Crockdur :

Qu'est-ce que Harry a fait pour faire aussi peur à tout le monde ? En voilà une question quelle est bonne... Et bien tu vas avoir un commencement de début de réponse dans ce chapitre...

*****

****

CHAPITRE 2 :

On le trouve

*****

IL était là, à quelques mètres à peine d'eux...

Harry Potter, celui qui pendant 17 ans avait été le Survivant et les 15 années suivantes Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom. Harry Potter était un nom interdit maintenant, juste chuchoté aux enfants une seule et unique fois avec terreur. Tous croyaient que prononcer son nom aurait fait de nouveau apparaître ce qui les aurifiaient autant. Les sorciers avaient eu peur de Voldemort mais rien n'égalait la peur devant Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom.

Et à cet instant, seule une volée de marches les séparaient.

-Voilà une surprise très... inattendue.

La voie était froide, glaciale même. Les quatre hommes sentirent les poiles de leur nuque se hérisser. Il se tenait en haut du grand escalier, les toisant avec un calme à toutes épreuves. Il était habiller de noir de la tête aux pieds d'un pantalon ample comme celui d'un kimono et d'une tunique elle aussi d'inspiration japonaise. Ces longs cheveux d'un noir de jet lui tombaient de façon impeccable un peu plus bas que les épaules. C'en était finit du temps où ces cheveux semblaient indomptables, d'ailleurs toute sa personne transparaissait du contrôle parfait qu'il exerçait sur son corps et son esprit.

Par contre sa peau était bien trop pale et l'effet était accentué par ses vêtements aussi sombres que la nuit. Ses ongles semblaient fait de nacres et brillaient étrangement sous le miroitement des centaines de bougies du vestibule. Ses yeux complétaient le trouble que sa seule présence provoquait. Ils étaient d'un vert époustouflant. Ils brillaient bien trop et d'ailleurs, il arrivait qu'ils prennent une teinte rouge assez inquiétante avec le reflet d'une flamme.

Pas humain. Voilà ce qu'on se disait au premier regard. Pas humain... Plus vraiment humain en tout cas.

Un silence désagréable s'installa. Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom restait tranquillement en haut de l'escalier et ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça de savoir pourquoi ces visiteurs si inattendus étaient là. Il restait immobile dans une pose bien trop stricte et droite pour qu'un humain normalement constitué la tienne et cela sans battre un cil pendant si longtemps. Par contre, il ne se privait pas de scruter ces quatre invités surprises. Son regard vous mettait à nu et la malaise s'installa définitivement...

Pourtant Severus finit par se lancer d'une voie humble que personne ne lui connaissait.

-Nous sommes venus pour vous parler.

Un rire cynique retentit sous les soutes massives. Severus et ses compagnons se figèrent comme s'ils venaient d'entendre leur condamnation à mort.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

La phrase était simple mais voulait dire beaucoup. Bien sur qu'il savait. Longtemps, ils avaient cru comme tout le monde que Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom devait se terrer au fin fond d'une forêt, errant comme une âme en peine avec juste quelques haillons sur le dos. Pourtant, là en quelques minutes, ils venaient de comprendre à quel point se raisonnement était absurde. Il ne pouvait pas être simplement un ermite oublié de tous dans le coin d'un bosquet. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Cette image rassurait en un certain sens les gens de se l'imaginer comme ça mais ce n'était pas possible quand on pensait à ce qu'il était devenu.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être manifesté alors ?

La voie du maître des potions n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il l'aurait voulu mais il ne pouvait décidément pas faire mieux.

-Peut-être tout simplement que je trouvai assez plaisant de vous voir vous empêtrer dans des recherches inutiles. Vous avez trouvez cet endroit parce que je l'ai voulu et aussi parce que contempler une tempête dans un verre d'eau est quelque chose dont je me lasse relativement vite.

Les quatre hommes étaient comme figés. Il ne les avait pas conduit auprès de lui avant parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle ? ? ? Sans même s'en rendre compte une bouffé de colère les pris. Le monde sorcier était au bord de l'abîme et lui ils les retardaient par jeux ?

-La situation doit être vraiment désespérée pour que vous remuiez ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

Le ton n'était pas celui de la question. Non, c'était une simple constatation. Les quatre hommes ne savaient pas quoi dire. Peut-être tout simplement parce que c'était la vérité. La situation était désespérée...

Harry défendit les quelques marchent qui les séparait. Sa démarche était étrange presque féline. Ses hôtes restaient figés sur place. L'être les regarda comme on évalue une carcasse de viande sur l'étalage d'une boucherie. D'un regard si froid que tous restaient anxieux de la suite des événements...

-Nous avons besoin d'aide. c'est de la survie du monde qui est en jeu.

-Mais que de protocole entre nous mon cher parrain ! Cela me brise le cœur.

Le ton était à la fois outragé et ironique. Un subtil mélange qui nécessitait beaucoup de talent théâtral. Sirus ne put réprimer un frisson. Il n'arrivait pas a reconnaitre son fieulle dans la personne qui était devant lui.

Mais est-ce qu'il restait seulement un peu du Harry qu'il avait connu ?

-Tu es comme les autres, mort de peur devant _Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom_.

Le ton avait été étrange en prononçant la suite de mots qui pour tous était devenu son nom. Cette réplique fut suivie d'un rire à vous glacer le sang.

-Vous êtes décidément des aveugles ! Vous m'avez rejeté, il y a quinze ans parce que je vous terrifiais pensant que j'en profiterais pour mettre fin à mes jours pour vous permettre de dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Et aujourd'hui vous me recherchez... Pathétique.

Harry était à la hauteur de Sirius et du dos de la main effleura la joue de son parrain.

Sirius sursauta au contact froid tellement inattendu. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Que le choc de la réalité est rude, mon pauvre Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius bafouilla une réponse tout en cherchant à s'éloigner du contacte glacé des mains de son filleul. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il obligea Sirius à soutenir son regard en maintenant son visage avec ses deux mains.

-Qui... es-tu ? Qu'es-tu devenu ?

-Ah ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui ça t'intéresse ? Personne ne m'a posé cette question, après la bataille contre Tom. Ca ne semblait pas être une très grande préoccupation pour le ministère pour personne d'ailleurs. Vous vouliez juste que je parte alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais il semblerait que ça n'est pas suffit pour que bonheur s'installe dans les cœurs.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, fit remarquer Remus.

Harry lâcha le visage de son parrain et se tourna vers le loup-garou. Un sourire en coin semblait ne plus vouloir quitter le visage de celui qui avait été son élève. Remus ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Les yeux verts avaient pris un ton rouge assez inquiétant...

-C'est exact. Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre et d'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Votre connaissance de la magie est bien trop limité pour ne serait ce que commencer à comprendre ce que je suis devenu. Mais disons pour faire simple et que ça reste à votre porté que je ne suis plus dans le même niveau d'existence que vous. Je suis fait de magie, je ne m'en sers pas.

-C'est impossible, Voldemort avait voulu...

-Arrêter de me faire rire, Snape. C'est une habitude que je n'ai plus. Tom était un idiot doublé d'un fou. Il voulait assujettir la magie pour transcender la mort. Dans sa folie, il avait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à cerner le problème. Il l'a juste pris à l'envers.

L'explication semblait simple mais ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à comprendre ce que cela impliquait en pratique. Fait de magie ? Mais la magie était une énergie, on ne pouvait pas être fait d'énergie ! C'était impossible !

-Vous m'avez poussé tout ma courte existence de mortel à de venir une arme. L'arme qui détruirait le mal dont vous aviez si peur. Vous pensiez que me bourrer le crâne de sort et un noble sacrifice sur un champ de bataille ferait l'affaire. mais vous avez négligé un point...

-Lequel ?

-Je n'avais aucune envi de mourir.

Les quatre hommes en restèrent muets de surprise. Ils ne pouvaient nier que Harry avait été éduqué pour l'affrontement final. A la fin de sa quatrième année, il avait reçu plus de cours qu'on aurait cru possible. Il avait développé une puissance inimaginable. Il s'était plongé dans des lectures de plus en plus complexes et à la fin de sa sixième année, il en savait plus que tout les professeurs de Poudlard réunis.

Mais malgré ça tout le monde était persuadé que pour vaincre Voldemort le jeune Potter y laisserait la vie. Pendant sa septième année, Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Même Hermione et Ron n'arrivaient plus à l'approcher. seule une personne était restée proche de lui...

Il était toujours ailleurs pendant les cours mais personne n'arrivait à le coller pour autant. Au grand déplaisir de Snape d'ailleurs...

-C'est fou ce qu'une âme décidée à ne pas mourir peu faire. J'avais 17 ans à peine qui en aurait eu envi ? Alors j'ai fait tout pour.

-C'est aussi simple que ça ?

Le rire de Harry résonna une fois de plus sous les voûtes de pierre.

-Simple ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierais. Je ne suis pas mort, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je suis bien plus vient que vous tous réunis ! Mais ça été loin d'être _simple_. J'ai été exilé. Ca ne vous rappelle rien ?

La moquerie apparente cachait une colère froide et intense.

D'ailleurs pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Harry avait bien du mal à laisser sa colère de côté. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre pendant près de deux mois avant de les faire venir jusque ici. Les revoir faisait remonter des sentiments à la surface qu'il croyait avoir bannis depuis bien longtemps.

Mais non la colère était toujours là. Ils l'avaient abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux. Rejeté et exilé sans lui accordé la moindre chance parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais lui à cette époque était aussi avancé qu'eux sur le sujet ! Il n'était qu'un enfant encore à cette époque. Un gamin perdu couvert du sang du meurtrier de ses parents.

Il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'un cratère à quarante centimètres au dessus du sol en lévitation, se sentant étrangement... différant. C'était comme si son corps disparaissait pour faire place à autre chose. Chaques cellules de son corps s'était converties en énergie et le monde lui était apparu si étrange.

-Mais pourquoi devrais je vous aider ? Pourquoi aller me salir les mains avec vos problèmes ?

-Parce qu'ils s'en sont pris à ELLE et que nous ne pouvons rien faire. Aidez-nous. Si ce n'est pas pour savez le monde tel qu'il est faite le pour ELLE...

Harry regarda son ancien professeur de potion avec une lueur de meurtre au fond des yeux. On s'en était pris à ELLE ? ? ? Qui avait osé ? ? ?

a ce moment précis les quatre hommes furent sûrs que Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom allait les suivre mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle...

*****

****

FIN CHAPITRE 2

*****

__

Voilà le chapitre 2, vous l'avez parce que c'est férié et que j'ai eu du temps mais le prochain ne sera pas pour de suite. Une semaine peut-être plus. Jongler avec mon emplois du temps n'est pas un mince affaire ces dernier temps...

Bise et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser ! ! ! !

****

Nb :

Mara : Vous savez quoi je suis partie pour écrire un gen ! ! !

Harry : Et bien dis dont ça faisait un bail ! Tu es sûre ?

Mara : J'ai mis ELLE et en plus c'est venu naturellement !

Sevy : Alors t'es malade ! Dois avoir une potion quelque part contre ça... *cherche un peu partout* Voilà ! Bonne pioche !

Mara : Mais euhhhhhhhh ! Je vais bien ! Aura peut-être un slash mais pour l'instant j'ai casé une fille. C'était juste une remarque en plus !

Harry : Bon on range le mathos... En plus c'est que le second chapitre...


	3. chp 3 On le ramène

****

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 :

sailor digitale :

Apparemment c'est la même personne avec qui Harry parlait en 7éme... Mais qui que c'est donc ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Je vois que c'est une question qui travail mes lecteur ! J'adoreeeeeeeeeeee ! Ca me fait penser à un épisode de Babylone 5 où j'ai passé mon temps à dire : " c'est qui l'unique ? " lol ! ! ! Mais sorry pas de réponse encore dans celui là. On va voir combien de temps je peux vous faire mariner avant de me faire lyncher !

****

Lunenoire :

Je le dirais pas et na ! C'est ELLE et ça le restera pour au moins encore un ou deux chapitres. Suis méchante heinnnn ? Je sais, j'assume ! et puis sinon c'est pas drôle voyons ! ! ! Faut avoir le sens de l'humour ! PS : ta fic est toujours aussi bien mais en ce moment j'ai déjà pas le temps d'écrire alors laisser des reviews...

****

Lunard 666 :

ELLE jusqu'à preuve du contraire sera une fille... lol. Mais, il peut se passer tant de chose en une fic surtout avec une sadique finie derrière le clavier... D'habitude (enfin depuis que j'ai découvert le slash...) j'arrive plus à écrire que ça alors que avant j'ai une auteuse gen à 100%. Donc cette histoire peut prendre un virage à 180° en court de route... Ne jamais dire jamais ! lol

****

Tiffany :

Merci c'est super ! Et comme aux autres je ne dirais rien même sous la torture ! Ca gâcherait tout de le savoir maintenant. Il faut se dire que je suis muette pour votre bien...

****

Mangafana :

Mais c'est fou le nombre de personne qui veulent que mon histoire tourne au slash ! Je me rappelle du temps où le slash c'est juste dans le monde manga (enfin en french !) et que le faire pour autre chose c'est pas envisageable ! et maintenant on en demande. Les choses changent et c'est TOP ! ! ! Pour l'identité de ELLE, je me répète depuis le début donc version courte cette fois ci : TOP SECRET ! ! ! Enfin... pour quelques chapitres seulement !

****

Auclerc :

Merci et la suite la voilà ! C'est pas beau la vie ?

****

Vaness :

Tu préfères en gen ? Et bien tu fais partie d'une infime minorité mais ça me fait plaisir surtout si tu me suis si je passe au slash. Merci encore !

****

Youte :

Et bien ça c'est la question à 1000€ ! Et je ne parlerai pas je résisterais même aux pires sortillèges ! ! ! ! Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! !

****

Ryan :

C'est pas mal pas mal du tout ? Alors moi je suis pas mal pas mal contente.*intermede dance de la victoire* Ils aiment ma fic ! Je vous aime les gensssssssssssss !

****

Chen alias Sarah :

Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est terrible que cette histoire plaise. J'en reviens pas moi suis toujours sur mon petit nuage ! Stresse pas pour ELLE, tu le sauras bientôt... en tout cas moi Harry je le vois bien comme ça : s'élever à une puissance telle qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec le monde " normal ". Enfin c'est une partie mais je vais pas tout dire sinon ou serait la surprise ? D'un autre côté vais donner des explications pour que toi et quelques autres patauge un peu moins mais pas trop... *sourire sadique*

****

Luna :

Wouaaaaa ça c'est de la liste ! ELLE est dedans... ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs. La politique de la maison c'est de ne rien dire. Faudra le découvrir à la lecture, que je te souhaite bonne au passage !

****

Lunicorne :

Comme quoi la déprime ça à du bon des fois ! Ca donne des trucs étranges qui Oh ! Miracle plaise ! Alors viva la déprime ! ! ! ! lol

****

0_o() alias Pimous Fraise :

voili voilou la suite qui amis un certain temps voir un temps certain à être là mais qui y est quand même ! Haut les cœurs !

****

Mystikal :

Nirvana de la magie ? Oui on peut voir ça comme ça mais il est loin d'être zen comme garçon... Mais j'aime bien l'expression... Merci !

****

Lily la tigresse :

Tu adores ? Mais c'est bonheur en la casa alors ! Tu as même la suite là ! Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

****

Philippe Gryffondor :

Mais vais devenir toute rouge moi ! Que de compliments ! Mais en tout cas ça fait hachement plaisir ! Biseeeeeeeeee

****

Watterlilie :

Ca fait deux contre le slash à mon compteur ! Pour tout dire vu que cette fic a té un coup de tête je sais pas comment elle va tourner. Et puis si y a un slash c'est pas avant au moins 6-7 chapitres et encore rien n'est moins sûr. Qui vivra verra !

****

Nana :

Harry a été exilé parce qu'il a fait une grosse frayeur à tout le gentil monde magique en tuant Tom façon petite-punaise-qu'on-écrase-sans-s'en-rendre-compte... Et puis ça l'a changé le pauvre petit (quand je pense que c'est moi qui lui fait subir tout ça au pauvre doudou...) Pour la question sur elle se reporter à la réponse officielle qui traîne dans tout les coins des réponses et qui se résume en deux mots : Top Secret ! ! !

****

Arathorn :

C'est trop court ? ? ? bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pourtant avait fais un effort. Faut le noter quand même... Celui là est à peut près dans la même veine donc ça sera trop court pour toi mais peux pas faire plus ! Mais de toutes façons je continu ! ! ! !

****

Khellar :

Merciiiii ! Pour le ELLE que tu verrais plutôt en LUI et bien pour l'instant ça restera un ELLE. Mais se perso féminin n'aura pas un si grand rôle que ça (enfin si mais c'est une question de point de vu. Ce qui est important c'est pas le perso mais le rôle qu'il va jouer... C'est pas très clair mais peux pas en dire plus sans trop en dire ! *Mara se relit* C'est vraiment pas clair...) et un slash est toujours possible ultérieurement...

****

Relena :

Et de trois pour le gen ! Comme je l'ai déjà dis (ai l'impression de me répéter beaucoup beaucoup moi...) je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir de cette fic. Enfin sur le long terme ! Slash-gen, gen-slash ? ? ? Entre les deux mon cœur balance...

****

Siria potter :

Il est bien comme ça, hein ? Moi j'adore voir Harry côté obscure de la force. Même si pour l'instant malgré les apparences il est neutre. Pour tout dire il s'en fiche royalement de leurs histoires ! Mais tu verras ça par toi même ! Pour ELLE, tu ne sauras rien ! Pas avant que le chapitre qui l'a fait rentrer en scène ne soit publié...

****

Océana Potter :

ELLE qui c'est ? Je sais pas et toi ? Une idée ? lol

****

Mymy :

Je reprend la réponse à Nana parce que je trouve qu'elle est pas mal et puis vous avez posé exactement les même questions !

Harry a été exilé parce qu'il a fait une grosse frayeur à tout le gentil monde magique en tuant Tom façon petite-punaise-qu'on-écrase-sans-s'en-rendre-compte... Et puis ça l'a changé le pauvre petit (quand je pense que c'est moi qui lui fait subir tout ça au pauvre doudou...) Pour la question sur elle se reporter à la réponse officielle qui traîne dans tout les coins des réponses et qui se résume en deux mots : Top Secret ! ! !

****

Wynzar :

Merci ! Ta fic ? Je crois pas que j'ai lu vais aller voir ça ! Et si je t'ai donné envi de lire la suite c'est génial ! ! !

****

*****

25 reviewsssssssssssss YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! Je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee les gens ! Battez le record pour le trois !

*****

Voilà le chapitre trois de Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom ! Comme quoi faut pas désespérer ! Je sais j'ai été très TRES longue mais on est en période d'exams ceci explique cela... en partie ! Le prochain devrait mettre moins de temps à venir. Surtout que je sais avec précision ce qui va se passer avec les détails et tout et tout ! Bon c'est moi l'auteuse donc c'est à peu près normal, mais shuttttttt ! Faut pas le dire !

Bon j'arrête mes singeries !

BONNE LECTURE

*****

CHAPITRE 3

****

On le ramène

*****

Ils l'avaient suivi en silence. Les longs couloirs de la demeure, n'avaient rien à envier à la majesté de Poudlard même s'ils paraissaient bien trop calme. Le silence était oppressant. Cette demeure était aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau et ça les mettaient plus que mal à l'aise.

Ils avaient fini par arriver dans une immense pièce qui était une impressionnante bibliothèque. Au centre une table de plus de quatre mètres de long servait de bureau. Elle était encombrée de notes et de grimoire mais dans un ordre étonnant.

Les quatre visiteurs restèrent abasourdis sur le pas de la porte. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une telle bibliothèque. Les livres étaient ordonnés sur des étagères du sol au plafond à plus de 30 mètres du sol. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable !

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom s'avança à son bureau comme si de rien n'était et s'y assis avec grâce dans un bruissement de tissu. Sirius le regarda étrangement...

Cette façon de tenir sa plume, la main posé sur le coin du parchemin... C'était vraiment la façon d'écrire de Harry ! Mais tant de chose ne collait pas en même temps. Le décor mais aussi le calme avec lequel la plume glissait sur le papier. Harry avait toujours écris à une vitesse surprenante comme si l'impatience en était le moteur. Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom était d'un calme olympien et il restait dans une position très digne. On était bien loin des souvenirs qu'il avait de Harry à moitié avachi sur son pupitre...

Il finit sa lettre et la cacheta sans qu'un sort ne soit prononcé. Tout ce qu'il faisait paraissait si simple ! Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom faisait tout d'un air blasé impressionnant...

-Mais entrez donc, vous me faite presque de la peine plantés là.

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête de la nouvelle tache qui l'occupait. Ecrire un nouveau plis apparemment, et pourtant sa voie avait l'assurance d'un professeur récitant un théorème.

Pas vraiment rassuré, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Draco, comme ses compagnons laissèrent leur regard vagabonder sur les titres des livres. Ils traitaient de tout les sujets mais ils étaient amarrés à la section d'herbologie apparemment...

Ils étaient néanmoins au plus près de la porte... Au cas où...

D'un autre côté, s'il décidait de les attaquer, ils n'avaient strictement aucune chance. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les réduire à l'état de viande froide.

Puis sans crier gare, ils sentirent un bruissement d'ailes et quelque chose les frôla. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître leur " agresseur ". Hedwige. La chouette la plus recherchée du monde magique.

La chouette alla se placer sur l'épaule de son maître qui la flatta d'une caresse. L'animal était pareil que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit aussi immuable que son maître ?

-Ma chère Hedwige, voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas confié de lettres, n'est ce pas ?

La chouette sembla acquiescée. Elle s'ébouriffa les plumes avec délice.

-Porte là à Miriana. Reste avec elle et préviens-moi de tout changement. Maintenant va !

Les quatre comparses ne savaient pas qui était cette Miriana mais elle semblait importante pour Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom. Cela leur faisait un choc d'ailleurs. Il avait gardé des contactes avec le monde ! Si la façon de contacter cette fameuse Miriana était les hiboux postaux, elle devait être dans le monde sorcier...

Après que la chouette est disparue avec son fardeau, il se mit à fixer ses visiteurs. Son regard émeraude les détaillait pour l'énième fois depuis leur arrivé. Il avait les mains croisée dans une attitude supérieur et bien qu'il soit assis, il restait en position dominante sur eux.

En un geste lasse, il fit apparaître quatre chaises devant lui. Mais après un moment de réflexion, il recommença l'opération et huit autres chaises apparurent à côté des premières. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux puisent poser la question, ils eurent droit à la réponse. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur et Cho venaient d'apparaître dans la bibliothèque. La surprise se lisait sur leur visage. Les trois groupes de recherche se retrouvaient à la case d'arrivé sans savoir comment. En quelques instants, il comprirent où ils étaient même si le comment leur échappait complètement. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur les chaises qui leurs étaient destinées et fixaient leur hôte avec effarement. Le tout dans un silence impressionnant...

La plus part d'entre eux était empêtré dans de stériles recherches quelques minutes plus tôt et voilà que dans un claquement de doits leur quête était terminée. Et ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun mérite de l'avoir trouvé. IL l'avait voulu...

-Bien, il semblerait que nous sommes au complet cette fois ci.

Sirius, Remus, Severus et Draco commençait à se faire à ce ton glacial. Mais les autres le découvraient et ne pouvaient pas rester de marbre. L'éclairage de la salle était diffus et donnait une aura de mystère supplémentaire à Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom. Son tain pale était encore plus perceptible que dans la clarté aveuglante du vestibule. Ici, sa peau semblait réfracter le moindre rayon de lumière et le rendait encore moins... humain.

Devant leur air hagard, il ne put retenir un rire cynique.

-Vous m'avez trouvé, alléluia pour vous. Maintenant, que les félicitations d'usage sont faites, il nous reste l'ordre du jour.

Sa voie était ironique et froide au possible. Leurs histoires n'avaient aucune espèce d'intérêt pour lui, la seule chose qui avait son attention pour l'instant c'était ELLE. La colère le reprit. Sa puissance était sa faiblesse, il le savait. L'arrogance : voilà ce qui avait mené à cette situation. L'arrogance et l'amour. L'amour est une faiblesse comme tout sentiment.

Pourtant, il s'accrochait à ses sentiments comme à son plus précieux trésor. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient son dernier point d'encrage dans l'humanité. Ce qui était probablement une vision assez réaliste de la situation.

Mais s'il la perdait ELLE... Mon Dieu ! Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait ! Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'ELLE, trop de chose en dépendant. Ses derniers brins d'humanité était plus ou moins connecter à ELLE d'une certaine façon...

-Allez-vous nous aider ?

Draco avait parlé de la voie la plus claire possible même si on sentait qu'il était loin d'être à l'aise. Ce là réussit à arracher un sourire en coin à Harry. Le fier et orgueilleux Serpentard qui vouvoie et craint le Griffondor qu'il a tant méprisé par le passé. Malgré la situation la scène était comique à ses yeux.

Surtout que tout les autres avaient l'air d'être rentré dans leur coquille. Draco en porte-parole donc... Bien ! Ca lui allait parfaitement. Surtout que l'air ahuri de ses " invités " valait le détour !

-Vous aidez ? Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Un sourire presque diabolique s'étendit sur ses lèvres qui les fit tous frissonner sans qu'aucun ne soient épargnés.

-Rentrez-vous bien cela dans le crâne quoi que, je fasse, je ne le ferais pas pour vous mais pour ELLE.

-Nous parlons de la survit du monde sorcier !

-Et alors ? Si vous saviez à quel point votre sort m'indiffère.

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom se leva dans un froissement de tissus très digne. D'une main traînante, il caressa le bois de son bureau alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la seule et unique fenêtre de la salle : une grande baie qui donnait sur une immense terrasse.

Sa démarche était presque hypnotique. Elle avait aussi quelque chose d'affreusement terrifiante tellement elle paraissait inhumaine 

-Vivre. Mourir. Il n'y a de différence entre ces deux concepts que pour vous. Les empires et les civilisations tombent mais je reste au dessus de tout ça. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais partie de cette infime somme de choses qui restent immuable. Je verrais de toutes façons votre monde disparaître. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Alors pourquoi vous aidez ? Pour repousser l'inévitable de que quelques années ou de quelques siècles ?

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom était maintenant près de la baie. Drapé de noir comme, il l'était, il était l'incarnation vivante de la mélancolie.

Des années, des siècles... Ces mots n'avaient aucune valeur pour lui. Le temps n'était plus rien car, il ne faisait plus partis de son existence. Le temps était bon pour les mortels. Ceux qui se fanent et meurent dans un battement d'ailes.

Non, c'était définitivement bien loin de ses préoccupations.

-Quelques siècles feraient la différence.

-Pour vous sûrement. Pour moi aucunes.

-Mais pour ELLE si.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face à une vitesse vertigineuse, le fixant d'air sombre.

Draco ne savait pas où il trouvait le courage de répondre sur ce ton si... Serpentard ! Peut-être que le naturel chassait peu à peu la peur. Ou alors, il devenait complètement inconscient. Ou bien encore un savant mélange des deux.

Harry ne sembla pas se formaliser du ton du jeune homme, un drôle de sourire pris même naissance sur ses lèvres pales comme la mort. Et chose que personne ne put prévoir, il se mit à applaudir de façon moqueuse.

-Que de répondant, mon cher Draco ! La prestation est courageuse. Suicidaire peut-être mais courageuse.

Draco palis mais sans pouvoir concurrencer son hôte. Voilà, il était mort ! Il venait de provoquer l'être le plus puissant et le plus crains du monde connu. Pourtant Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom ne fit rien pour l'attaquer. Il restait là, baigné dans la lueur pale de la lune.

A ce moment, il semblait si lointain ! Comme s'il n'était plus de ce monde : un être divin parmi des cloportes de mortel.

-Bien maintenant que l'archétype du Serpentard à parlé, nous allons mettre les choses au point une fois pour toutes. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos sornettes. Je retourne à Poudlard pour une seule et unique raison et ce n'est pas pour avoir le plaisir de votre compagnie.

Ca avait au moins l'avantage d'être clair. Limpide même...

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom conjura une cape aussi noire que les vêtements qu'il portait déjà et s'en drapa. Elle semblait bien trop chaude pour le plus doux mois d'octobre de puis plus d'un siècle, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

De toutes façons, il ne ressentait pas le froid et son corps devait avoir à peu près la même température qu'un bloc de marbre en plein pôle nord... Il aurait pu prendre une apparence complètement humaine mais ça n'aurait été qu'une apparence. Cette forme ci aussi était une apparence mais elle restait assez proche de la vérité. Enfin si on pouvait dire les choses comme ça...

Et puis il n'avait aucune raison de mettre ses hôtes à l'aise et n'avait donc aucune envi de nier qu'il était **_différent_**.

Il avait peur de lui au point de vouloir **_essayer_** de taire son nom... Sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment de choses concrètes pour le craindre.

Il allait leur en donner...

C'est sur cette pensé, qu'il fit apparaître tout le petit monde qui encombrait sa bibliothèque au cœur de la zone anti-transplanage de Poudlard.

Et le tout sans le moindre effort...

*****

****

FIN CHAPITRE 3

*****

Voilà alors n'oubliez pas un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir et vous avez un record à battre 25 reviews pour un chapitre !

Je vous ai déjà dis que je vous aimai les gens ? ? ? ?


	4. reviews chp 3

****

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3 : 

**__**

37 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Les réponses sont quasi aussi longue que le chapitre en lui-même, c'est pour ça que je les ai mise à part. Sinon vous alliez chercher le chapitre aux milieu de mes pitreries en tout genre...

Siria Potter :

Tu le trouve marrant Harry ? Bon c'est vrai que le voir décalé de cette façon c'est assez drôle. Sinon pour la grande question sur ELLE, tu sauras dans le prochain chapitre... Miriana pour des précisions ce sera un peu plus tard. En ce qui concerne les expressions à la Starwars, j'assume ! De toutes façons avec un pseudo pareil... Mara Jade, c'est la femme de Luke dans les livres (ancien assassin de l'empereur au passage...). donc que la force soit avec moi ! ! ! !

****

Black Moon :

Merci ! Et puis j'ai bien aimé la compile des moments que tu as aimés, c'était super intéressant pour moi de voir quels sont les passages qui accrochent. En plus c'est terrible de savoir qu'on me suis quoi que je fasse. Mais je le dis le slash est en très bonne voir grâce à l'idée tordue d'une amie. Mais c'est un secret...

****

Sfavillante :

Et bien merci, en tout cas si tu trouve que Harry ressemble au petit Voldy la ressemblance est de plus en plus frappante même si c'est pas tout à fait ça... Pour mettre en gras moi je met en gras sous word ensuite j'enregistre le tout au format html. C'est tout bête...

****

Miya Black : [curieux je vois double... lol]

Merci, c'est sympa de voir qu'on est recommandé par le bouche à oreille !

****

Purabeleza :

C'est drôle comment ma version Harry/Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom fait rire... pas peur ? Moi, il me fait peur... lol Dans l'histoire, il se fait même peur à lui-même c'est pour dire ! ! ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est a côté de ses pompes alors c'est assez marrant. Je l'accorde ! lol

****

Mymy :

ELLE è réponse au chapitre suivant. Et oui j'ai trouvé que vous aviez assez mariné. Suis sympa, non ? – Tu m'as mise dans tes favoris, c'est drôlement chouette ça alors ! ! ! ! MERCIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiii

****

Khellar :

Mais c'est magique, tu recommande ma fic à Miya Black et tu me fais passer à 70 reviews, t'es une perle ! Alors tu mérite bien la suite alors la voilà ! ! ! ! Pas taper l'auteuse après la lecture c'est tout...

****

Nana :

Tout le monde, il est heureux alors c'est la fête ! ! ! ! Harry t'inquiète et bien qu'est-ce que ça va être après ce chapitre... Il est plus inquiétant là, il est carrément flippant ! ! ! – Miss teigne pour ELLE ? J'y aurais pas pensé toute seule ! lol

****

Anounymoua :

Merci pour la review et les compliments la suite est là ! [il serait temps je sais...] Pour ce qui concerne mes études en faite elle me destine à l'archéologie. On étudit l'art de l'antiquité à l'époque moderne par les œuvres. C'est de l'histoire mais par l'art. c'est de la stylistique... Pour te donner un exemple cette année j'ai étudié les vase grecs de l'époque géométrique à l'époque classique. C'était un travail de style mais aussi d'histoire (mettre l'art dans son contexte), sur la mythologie, de comparaison... Mais on passe par tout le moyen-âge avec ces églises en veux tu en voilà, les byzantins même chose. On touche à tout pour peu à peu se spécialiser et finir spécialise des vitraux du sud de l'Angleterre au XIII éme siècle... Enfin c'est un exemple... J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions...

****

Galaad :

Mais vais devenir toute rouge moi avec tout ces gens qui me mette dans leurs favoris. C'est tout gentil de me le dire surtout quand y a plein de compliment avant dans le message... Surtout quand ça vient d'un super auteur comme toi. C'est gagné suis toute rouge...

****

Ryan :

ELLE c'est... ELLE ! Enfin jusqu'au prochain chapitre en tout cas. C'est drôle mais je trouve que mon côté sadique ressort vachement ces derniers temps lol.

****

Csame :

Merci l'atmosphère est faite pour être étrange et je crois que ça va pas en s'améliorant d'ailleurs...

****

Mystikal :

Oui c'est vrai que je m'éclate de faire parler Harry. Ca défoule un max et puis j'aime décrire après les réactions des autres, face au Harry sauce Mara Jade...

****

Elava la louve :

Rowena Serdaigle ? ? ? ? C'est quoi qui t'as fait pensé ça ? ? ? suis assez curieuse sur ce coup là... en tout cas Harry a des limites mais c'est limites ne sont pas dans ses pouvoirs mais dans ses sentiments et ceux qui ne sont pas de son niveau mais qui font quand même parti de sa vie.

****

Lunicorne :

Moi aussi j'adore mon Harry et d'ailleurs je continu la preuve voilà le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

****

Hadler :

Le début est étrange c'est vrai, ce qui suis aussi mais la fin... tu peux même pas t'imaginer !

****

Luna :

Miriana n'est pas vraiment ce que tu dis mais t'es pas si loin en faite. Sinon pour ELLE tu aura la réponse au chapitre suivant... le suspense monte ! ! ! !

****

Mangafana :

Y A UN SLASH ! ! ! Me suis décidée et on dit merci Jess tous en chœur ! ! ! pour ELLE je ne dirais rien mais de toute façon tout le monde s'en arrache les cheveux mais ELLE n'est que très secondaire pour tout dire... Et puis au final c'est un slash, alors...

****

Lunenoire :

Merci c'est sympa surtout venant de toi (je t'adore comme auteur !) alors voilà la suite ! ! !

****

Relena :

Qui est ELLE ? Je ne dirais rien, très chère. Ou est-ELLE ? Mais entre les mains du vilain pas beau c'est évident sinon pourquoi Harry serait sorti de sa tanière ? ? ? lol Mais la question est intelligente ! ! !

****

Lunard 666 :

Le slash est au programme finalement et ça va rendre cette histoire encore plus tordu qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est pour dire...

****

Anne Onyme :

Non je ne le savais pas mais ça me fait super plaisir en tout cas !

****

Kaorou :

Je ne dirais rien ! ! ! ! ! Tout sera dit dans le prochain chapitre. Le nom de ELLe avec une nouvelle couche de confiture à mystère, bien entendu...

****

Tiffany :

Et oui je ne dirais rien et puis ça m'amuse de voir tout le monde faire des listes. C'est hilarant surtout quand on voit certains noms... lol la réponse dans le chapitre 5...

****

Wynzar :

C'était plus pour la blague qu'autre chose le nombre de reviews pour tout dire je m'en fiche un peu... Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si mon histoire plaît ou pas et pourquoi ! Répondre à 36 reviews c'est long et quand il fait une chaleur pas possible dans le bureau c'est limite que je voudrais faire autre chose. Donc ne t'inquiète pas je ne marche pas à la review, si j'en ai tant mieux sinon tant pis et ça m'empêchera pas de mettre la suite.

****

Pimousse fraise :

Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais en plein dans mes partiels et écrire pendant des révisions c'est pas le top. J'ai besoin de bien m'y plonger et maintenant c'est bon ! En tout cas ça fini par arriver ! ! !

****

Philippe Griffondor :

Merci ! ! ! ! ! Ca va droit au cœur ! Bon ça y est suis morte lol !

****

Hermonia 292 :

C'est pas faux qu'il est un peu palot le Harry mais c'est pour ajouter au l'ambiance : je-sui-pas-comme-vous-et-ça-se-voit... Un effet de style en gros !

****

Harryjo :

Mais pourquoi veux tu que Harry change ? Le but c'est qu'il devienne de plus en plus inquiétant justement ! ! ! !

****

Didji :

Merci ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Fleur :

Elle arrive tres tres en retard la suite sorry mais elle est là !

****

Auclerc :

Si j'ai de l'inspiration pour la suite ? Mon pauvre tu peux même pas imaginer ! ! ! ! *sourire sadique*

****

Lolo :

En voilà une attitude quelle est bonne... Ah si tout le monde pouvait être comme toi et pas me promettre 1000 et une tortures pour savoir au lieu d'attendre le chapitre...

****

Chen :

Non plus la première mais c'est pas tres grave, non ? En tout cas oui je suis toujours suis mon nuage surtout que je suis en vacances maintenant ! ! ! ! Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu veux être ELLE ? ? ? MDR ça se voit que tu sais pas ce que je lui réserve !

****

Solar :

Je veux bien aller voir ta fic mais je la trouve ou ? ? ? ?

**__**

Maintenant que vous avez supporté mon bavardage vous pouvez passer au chapitre tant attendu...


	5. chp 4 On l'attaque

**__**

Voilà le chapitre quatre de ma fic : Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom que vous n'avez que maintenant vu que ff.net était en rad. Je m'excuse pour le retard monstrueux mais mes partiels m'ont pris mon temps et ma concentration mais maintenant je suis en VACANCESSSSSSSS ! Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! Pardon l'émotion...

Donc tout ça pour dire que je serais plus en mode fantôme. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Ps : Je me penche sur le problème de Faut jamais dire jamais dès ce soir, promis. Ca va faire trois semaine que Harry et Sevy sont coincé dans un couloir (en plus je sais que ça va faire plaisir à certaine personne...) Donc vous devriez avoir ça demain soir... Sauf en cas de fin du monde ou de catastrophe naturelle...

Et je rappelle !

Petit un

Je ne dirais pas qui est ELLE même sous la torture

Petit deux

A pas de petit deux mais ça me plaisait comme formule...

Allez ! Trêve de galigeades, le chapitres ! ! !

*****

****

CHAPITRE 4 :

On l'attaque

*****

__

Ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment de choses concrètes pour le craindre.

Il allait leur en donner...

C'est sur cette pensé, qu'il fit apparaître tout le petit monde qui encombrait sa bibliothèque au cœur de la zone anti-transplanage de Poudlard.

Et le tout sans le moindre effort...

****

Et maintenant la suite...

[ça fait série B, hein ? ? ? Je sais. J'assume !]

*****

L'étonnement fut bien sur leur première réaction. Comme le disait si bien l'histoire sacro-sainte de Poudlard : on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pourtant d'un battement de cil, Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom venait de les faire apparaître juste devant la forêt interdite.

Mais, ils se séparèrent bientôt de ce sentiment. Ils avaient a faire à Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom, y avait-il seulement quelque chose qui lui était impossible ?

Sans leur laissez le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du château. Il ne voulait pas que cette affaire traîne et le plus vite tout serait fini mieux il se porterait. La perspective de devoir parlementer avec le vieux fou était déjà suffisamment irritante pour lui. Il sentait qu'il allait lui faire d'une situation simple un sac de neufs pas possible. Depuis toujours, c'était la grande spécialité d'Albus Dumbledore, le très grand et très vénéré directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de magie du monde sorcier.

Mais sur ce coup, il ne se sentait pas l'envi de rentrer dans les méandres du jeu du directeur. Le temps pour une fois lui était précieux car ce n'était pas lui qu'il concernait mais ELLE [**_mais c'est qui elle ? ? ? J'entend la question d'ici ! lol c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que vous saurez mais dans le prochain ! ! !**_]. Et s'il devait mettre ce pays à feu et à sang pour LA retrouver, il le ferait.

Mais avant toutes choses, il fallait qu'il sache précisément de quoi il retournait et c'est pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mené ici.

A Poudlard...

Le dernier lieu où il pensait remettre les pieds de toute son éternité. Tant de souvenirs l'assaillaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Les meilleurs comme les pires. Des bras dans les quels, il s'est perdu avec abandon, y laissant son enfance mais aussi des bras durs qui le forçaient a devenir une arme. Un sorcier façonné par quelques d'autres pour être celui qui vaincrait leurs peurs.

Le seul hic était dans ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. De remplacer une peur par une autre. Une peur bien plus terrifiante que la précédente. Cette pensé le fit sourire : la fameuse loi du boomerang. Il était presque temps qu'ils en fassent eux aussi les frais. Lui c'est des ses uns ans qu'il l'avait expérimenté pour la première fois.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se lamenter sur leur sort.

Il avait distancé de plusieurs mètres son " escorte " quand cela se produisit. Il sut sans même avoir à se retourner ce qui venait d'apparaître sur la pelouse tant choyée de l'école. Il avait senti la déchirure dans les protections de Poudlard. Qui était soit disant en passant aussi fragile qu'une coquille d'œuf... Il avait aussi senti le mal s'insinuer dans la brèche. Enfin pas vraiment le mal... Plutôt des êtres près à le revendiquer haut et fort. Une bande de cloportes presque aussi insignifiant que les si fiers protecteurs de Poudlard.

Mais une bande de cloportes qui retardait ses plans.

Et ça, ça l'agaçait.

Et malheureusement pour la bande de cloportes en question, il détestait être agacé...

*****

Le groupe de mangemorts apparut à l'intérieur même des limites de Poudlard. Ils étaient une quinzaine et ils débordaient d'assurance. D'un autre côté, ils avaient bien raison de l'être, le tour de force d'apparaître là, avait de quoi greffer un sourire permanent sur leurs lèvres. Et si leur masques grotesques ne cachaient pas leur expression, c'est sûrement ce que tout le monde aurait pu observer.

La vision de ce qu'ils croyaient totalement impossible figea quelques instants les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais la surprise passée, ils sortirent tous leur baguette dans un bel ensemble.

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom resta de marbre comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne se passait. Il prit juste la peine de se retourner pour laisser vagabonder son regard de glace sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son escorte alla à la rencontre des intrus le laissant sur place. Il ne voyait pas pour l'instant l'intérêt de bouger. Cet imprévu était pour lui un simple retard qui... l'agaçait.

Oui, c'était décidément le bon terme. Qu'ils décident de faire un raide sur Poudlard un autre jour ! ! ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec leurs enfantillages. Il regardait de façon distraite les mangemorts et les membres de l'ordre s'envoyer les insultes et les mises en garde d'usage. 

Se rendent-ils compte à quel point ils sont pathétiques ?

Probablement que non. Et puis dans la suite logique des événements, les premiers sorts fusent. Pathétique vraiment... Au rythme où ils étaient partis cela n'allait pas se régler en trois coups de cuillère à pot. Décidément, ces mortels aimaient se compliquer la vie. Ca allait traîner, les professeurs de Poudlard allaient arrivé d'un moment à un l'autre et les renforts qu'il sentait dans la forêt allaient eux aussi intervenir... En résumé ça allait vraiment s'éterniser...

Il ne voulait pas d'une bataille maintenant. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps. Alors, Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom fit ce qu'il se répugnait à faire : intervenir. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, il n'était pas là pour eux. D'ailleurs pour l'instant, il lui manquait bien trop d'informations. Il devait parler à Dumbledore avant tout. Après s'il apprenait que ces apprentis mages noirs en herbe étaient ceux qui s'en étaient pris à ELLE, alors seulement il les massacrerait allègrement...

-Cela suffit !

L'exaspération se sentait dans ces deux simples mots. C'était comme le ton d'un parent à un jeune enfant... Et dans les circonstances présentes, cela aurait pu faire sourire si cet ordre ne transpirait pas d'une puissance inimaginable.

La scène de combat fût avorté par ces deux petits mots. C'était comme si tout le monde redoutait que l'exaspération se transforme en colère.

Les mangemorts le regardaient avec stupeur comme s'ils venaient de juste de remarquer la silhouette noire qui s'était tenue à l'écart jusque là. Les membres de l'Ordre s'écartèrent devant le passage de Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom avec un soupçon de peur au fond des yeux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait faire mais ils avaient une vague idée de quoi il était capable. Et il y avait de quoi frissonner. La situation ne semblait pas lui plaire et il semblait près a remédier au problème par lui même...

Les mangemorts, eux le virent comme un intrus à éliminer au plus vite. Un rabat-joie de négociateur ou même un partisan de la non-violence, ils étaient vraiment très loin de la vérité les pauvres.

Le chef de la troupe décida donc d'éliminer l'intrus inopportun de l'équation avant toutes autres choses.

L'attaquer fut sa première erreur, ne pas fuir à l'instant même où il prononçait son sort fut la seconde. Le sortilège de mort... Il frappa Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom de plein fouet mais il ne broncha pas. Une piqûre de moustique lui aurait fait plus d'effet. En faite, le seul effet qu'eut ce sort, c'est de faire monter son exaspération d'un cran...

Ces mangemorts commençaient vraiment à être lassant. Le retarder passe encore même si les circonstances faisaient que ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Mais le retarder et l'attaquer tout ça dans un temps record... Il commençait à en avoir mare alors autant mettre cette petite confrontation à profit pour que son entretien suivant se passe le mieux possible...

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'idiotie chronique des mortels. En effet, le chef dans un acte de persévérance pas très approprié venait de relancer son sort. Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes, c'était vraiment trop pour lui. Sa patience était à bout et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour la bande d'ahuris qui lui faisait face.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? ? ?

La panique mélangée à la surprise avait remplacé l'assurance. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Comment leur meilleure arme, ce qui leur permettait de faire régner la terreur pouvait ne pas marcher ? ? ?

-Qui je suis ? Il fallait peut-être vous en inquiéter avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, non ?

A cette réplique, les mangemorts ne purent réprimer un frisson. Même le ton de leur maître n'était pas si froid. Un ton de glace mais qui semblait presque amusé...

Le chef voulut donner le signal de la retraite. Ils devaient prévenir leur maître que **_quelque chose_** était entré dans l'équation. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger et transplané était aussi exclu.

L'être qui portait des vêtements aussi noirs que lui était semble t il le seul à pouvoir se mouvoir dans un périmètre de plus de 20 mètres. C'était incroyable...

Les feuilles d'automne qui virevoltaient autour d'eux depuis leur arrivée étaient figées. Sur un diamètre d'une vingtaine de mètre cela ressemblait à une photo moldue.

L'être vint finalement se placer devant le chef des mangemorts. Il se mouvait avec grâce dans cette scène de soldats figés. Une fois devant l'homme, il abaissa sa capuche et le chef comme tout ces comparses purent voir le visage de leur mystérieux marionnettiste.

S'ils n'avaient pas été totalement pétrifié, leurs visages seraient tordus dans une grimace de pure horreur.

Ce visage, cette cicatrice, ces cheveux ébène, ces yeux émeraudes... Il n'y avait aucun doute : il venait d'attaquer Harry Potter. Autant dire Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom et donc autant dire aussi qu'il était mort.

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom venait de rentrer dans la danse de la guerre qui secouait le monde sorcier. Personne du côté des forces du mal n'avait prévu une telle chose. Et en plus c'était de sa faute, il avait attaqué Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom...

-On tremble de peur ? Ah ! Oui vous ne pouvez pas trembler, c'est vrai ! Ce que je peux être distrait...

Soudainement son ton passa de la moquerie à une attitude bien plus sombre à vous glacer le sang...

-Mais vous allez être d'autant plus attentif. Pour l'instant, votre petite gue-guerre n'a aucun espèce d'intérêt à mes yeux. Si je suis ici, c'est pour m'entretenir avec Dumbledore et ce n'est qu'après cet entretien que déciderais si je te massacre toi et ta bande de pathétique lèche-bottes.

Le regard de Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom avait un miroitement rouge assez inquiétant. Pourtant son ton était banal comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps et s'adoucissait de plus en plus. Personne, parmi les personnes présentent ne trouvèrent ça bon signe. On l'avait attaqué, il avait toute les raisons d'être en colère. 

Mais, Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom n'était pas en colère. Ils pensaient tous que son attitude " iceberg " cachait la pire colère de tout les temps mais en faite, il était pour tout dire... agacé. Toujours la même chose en fin de compte.

Il perdait du temps et son intuition lui disait que c'était la denrée la plus précieuse de cette affaire. Mais d'un autre côté, ils l'avaient attaqué et en tout bien tout honneur il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir comme ça.

Il avait une réputation à illustrer.

Il voulait donner une raison de taire son nom. La communauté magique était terrifiée parce qu'il était différent mais en y réfléchissant bien à part le combat contre ce pauvre fou de Tom, ils n'avaient rien vu de ses pouvoirs...

C'était une idée bien mesquine mais qui lui plaisait énormément. Surtout que de puis qu'il avait créé sa bulle hors-temps son auditoire avait considérablement augmenté. Les professeurs étaient là avec le directeur et la grande majorité des élèves.

Et puis il avait un message à délivrer. Et de quoi faire le porte-voix juste devant lui comme quoi parfois la vie était bien faite.

Avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom fit d'un battement de cil transforma toute les feuilles immobiles en des dagues. Ce qui ressemblait, il y a quelques secondes à peine à une charmante photo moldue pour une averse d'automne était devenue une scène digne d'un film d'horreur. Cependant l'immobilité était toujours de mise.

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom rabattit la capuche du chef et se retrouva devant un visage d'une trentaine d'années. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Un élève de Poudlard en même temps que lui. De Serpentard si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut...

Il passa le dos de sa main d'un geste faussement tendre sur sa joue. Son épiderme réagit au contacte froid ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire limite sadique que Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom abhorrait telle un trophée.

-Si jeune... Quel dommage. Je n'ai jamais comprit comment la maison qui se dit la plus fière et orgueilleuse de Poudlard pouvait produire autant de rampants pitoyables. Ca reste un mystère. Bien sur, il y a des exceptions...

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom se rapprocha encore plus du chef et lui murmura à l'oreille...

-Un exemple tout à fait délicieux d'ailleurs. Mais shuuuuuut c'est un secret et puis de toutes façons j'ai quelque chose à te dire mon pitoyable petit rampant. Un message pour ce qui te sert de maître. Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom est à Poudlard et tant qu'il y est c'est sa chasse gardée. Ca serait si bête qu'un seigneur des ténèbres qui m'a l'air si bien parti avec des serviteurs si dévoués finisse sa pathétique carrière de mage noir parce que vous m'avez marché sur les pieds, non ?

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom déposa un baisé sur la joue du mangemort. Un baisé prude et qui avec son aspect d'ange donnait une drôle d'impression à l'assistance. Il venait d'embrasser la joue d'un mangemort ? ? ? Pourquoi ? ? ?

Puis il se recula et scruta le groupe dans son ensemble. Non, ils n'avaient décidément aucune importance à ses yeux...

-Et surtout mon pitoyable petit rampant promet moi une chose. Ne meure pas avant d'avoir fait passer mon message. Ca serait le comble de l'inconvenance...

A peine cette phrase ne raisonnait plus dans l'air les lames foncèrent vers les mangemorts dans une synchronisation parfaite. Certains furent tués sur le coup, d'autres eurent le droit à des blessures toutes très douloureuses et affreusement mal placées. Une seule chose ne changeait pas d'un mangemort à l'autre : toutes étaient mortelles. Le groupe au bord de l'agonie suite au ballet mortel des lames resta quelques instant à se vider de son sang sur la pelouse de Poudlard avait que Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom décide que le spectacle avait assez duré et d'une pensé transporta le groupe d'ogonisant au pied du mage noir qui attendait dans la forêt interdite. Par la même occasion, il remis les vingt mètres carré qu'il avait isolé dans une réalité normal.

La réaction des personnes qui l'entourait lui donnait envi de rire.

Maintenant, ils savaient.

Maintenant, ils avaient une véritable raison de trembler jusque dans leur chaumière.

Maintenant, il commençait juste à comprendre pourquoi ils l'appelaient Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom...

Il les laissa en plan comme il avait commencé à en prendre l'habitude et se dirigea vers le château ou Dumbledore était le choc et peur incarné avec une bande de marmeaux terrorisés.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le pitoyable petit rampant allait délivrer son message en même temps de son dernier soupire.

Il allait savoir de quoi, il en retournait.

Et après, il pourrait aller LA récupérer où qu'elle soit.

De toutes façons, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter et si quelqu'un s'en sentait capable, il se ferait le plaisir de l'écraser tel un insecte...

******

****

FIN DU CHAPITRE 4

******

**__**

Dans le chapitre 5 l'identité de ELLE et une autre couche de confiture à mystère pour palier à cette révélation ! lol


	6. Chp 5 Où, l’on contrarie le plan de lign...

Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience. J'ai fini par le faire parce que c'était plus possible Morrice... Pour les reviews, désolé mais c'est pas pour cette fois ci, parce que sinon vous auriez pas eu ces modestes lignes avant la saint glainglain... 

Voilà, donc bonne lecture et pour le prochain dans pas longtemps du tout... Mais si je vais le faire ce coup ci sinon backa backa sur la tête à Mara !!!!

*****

**Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom******

**Chapitre 5**

Où, l'on contrarie le plan de lignée.

*****

La nuit était tombée sur le château et le calme qui l'avait accompagné était irréel. Les occupants de toutes sortes savaient qu'une donnée qui ne devrait pas être dans l'équation ce trouvait dans les murs. Les personnages des toiles n'osaient plus aller de tableaux en tableaux, les fantômes restaient tranquillement dans leurs antres et même l'esprit frappeur se terrait dans son coin. 

Les élèves, quand à eux restaient bien sagement dans leurs tours, a murmurer au coin rassurant du feu, effrayé de la scène qui leur avait été offerte plus tôt dans l'après-midi. 

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom était à Poudlard. 

Leurs parents, bien sur leur avaient parlé de Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom, mais jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu de leurs propres yeux. Maintenant, ils comprenaient pourquoi les aînés qu'ils considéraient comme des êtres exceptionnels étaient terrifié par cet être. Et dire qu'il avait été élève dans cette école. Peut-être même que l'un d'eux avait la place attribué de l'ex-survivant en potion ou même dans la classe de l'austère MacG. 

Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom avait toujours été très loin d'eux, presque une légende et aujourd'hui, il était rentré brutalement dans leurs vies. Ils se rendait compte qu'ils côtoyaient des gens qui l'avait vu grandir, l'avait vu rire et pleurer. Ils avaient vu Harry Potter devenir Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom. Cette chose qui c'était débarrassé d'un groupe de mangemorts avec une facilité à faire peur. 

La peur… Voilà, ce qui les rassemblait vraiment ce soir. Un être qui pouvait les tuer d'une pensé était dans leur école et il était passablement énervé… Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il était là. Apparemment, il était là pour voir le directeur et probablement sur son invitation. Cher les élèves la question était toujours la même : pourquoi ???

Certes leur monde était en guerre et devait faire face à un mage noir bien plus terrifiant que le sinistre Voldemort mais de là à faire appel à Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom ? La situation n'était pas si désespérée ? 

Le doute s'installait dans les esprits. Dumbledore s'emblait maîtriser la situation, comme toujours mais si ce n'était qu'une façade ? Pourquoi chercher et faire venir l'être le plus craint du monde magique ? Pour montrer son terrifiant pouvoir et avoir le droit à un bain de sangs sur la pelouse même de Poudlard ? 

Si c'était le but, il était parfaitement atteint et le résultat était aussi que la grande et vénérée école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne se retrouvait être une école pleine d'une bande de marmeaux terrorisés.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer derrière la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Dans une même pièce ce trouvait Dumbledore, tous les professeurs et surtout Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom… Et cela faisait plus de trois heures que personne n'était sortie de cette pièces et personne non plus ne pouvait dire si jamais quelqu'un en sortirait… Vivant en tout cas…

Pourtant le calme était sur le point d'être brisé.

Trois heures et des poussières après que le huit clos qui angoissait tant la population de Poudlard ait commencé, un cri inhumain raisonna dans le silence de mort de l'école. La rage qui transparaissait de se cri figea les plus âgés comme les plus jeunes. Ce cri était terrifiant et semblait être le début de quelque chose mais rien ne vient et c'est toujours au coin du feu que les élèves attendirent l'aube en ce demandant jusqu'au dernier rayon si l'astre du jour allait bien se lever.

C'est dans tourbillon de robes noires que Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom sorti du bureau du directeur. Il n'avait pas pu rester une minute de plus dans l'atmosphère tendu et tremblotante de la pièce. De toutes façons, il avait ce pourquoi, il était venu. Il savait l'état pitoyable du monde magique et l'incapacité totale des « sauveurs » attendus. Dumbledore était trop vieux et gardait une façade de force incassable qui ne suffisait plus pour la situation. Et surtout, il n'avait pas d'enfant survivant à jeter en pâture cette fois ci. Ca, même de sa retraite, il en avait une vague idée mais avant ça ne le touchait pas. C'était LEUR problème. Il ne voulait pas s'y intéresser, pour lui les tracasseries du monde magique étaient bien loin derrière lui. 

Maintenant la donne était différente, sans même le savoir le pitoyable mage noir du moment avait touché à ses intérêts. Il avait cru formidablement intelligent de s'attaquer à ELLE mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que s'en prendre à ELLE équivoquait à s'attaquer au plan que Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom avait mûris depuis des années et des années. Cela remontait même au temps où il était encore un jeune mortel qui croyait encore les bonnes et rassurantes paroles de ce bon vieux directeur. Voilà qui ne datait pas d'hier.

Cela avait commencé comme un feu qui le brûlait, une nécessité qu'il avait mis d'abord sur les hormones bouillonnantes de l'adolescence. Mais, après, il avait compris pourquoi à 16 ans, il avait eu cette drôle d'envi. A ce moment là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se couper du monde et pourtant, il restait malgré toute sa volonté, une partie de lui qui le poussait toujours vers ELLE. Bien sûr, quand il avait fini par percer les « omissions » et divers mensonges de Dumbledore sur son compte, il avait compris. Il avait compris que c'était tout simplement son sangs qui sentait le changement prochain de son maître et devait lui intimer l'ordre si on pouvait dire d'assurer sa descendance. Surtout ne jamais laisser la ligner s'éteindre.

Plus une seule goûte de sangs ne coulait dans ses veines mais son sangs coulait dans d'autres veines. Malgré tout les changements qui c'étaient produit dans sa vie depuis que, humain, il avait tenu son fils pour la première fois dans ses bras, une chose était restée la même. Une promesse : jamais son fils n'aurait une enfance qui s'approcherait de près ou de loin à la sienne. Son fils, évidement, n'ait pas vraiment une vie « normale », mais il avait ses deux parents autours de lui le plus possible. Harry avait toujours refusé que son fils soit coupé du monde et c'est pourquoi il lui avait annoncé par une lettre que sa mère avait disparu. Sa mère qui vivait toujours dans le monde magique pour sa propre sécurité ironiquement ! Car, si on avait su qu'ELLE avait gardé des relations avec Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom et par-dessus le marché lui avait donné un fils du temps où il était encore Harry Potter, ELLE aurait été traquée. Il avait aussi la solution pour Harry de LA garder auprès de lui mais sa vie quotidienne ne pouvait pas être supporté par une mortelle. ELLE aurait fini par devenir folle, vivre dans un endroit où le temps n'a plus cours n'était pas concevable pour un être si fragile.

Alors, il ne l'avait pas gardé à ses côtés. Non, que sa présence lui était indispensable mais ELLE aurait pu être un rayon de joie relativement bien venue dans son existence austère. Mais, pourtant, il ne regrettait pas cette décision. D'ailleurs, il avait appris a ne rien regretter. Le regret est bon pour les mortels. Quand, on a l'éternité avec soi, cela devient une notion pauvre de sens.

Et voilà que ce mage noir de pacotille venait de le mettre dans une drôle de situation. Et d'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait très pu prendre ça pour du regret. Mais évidement, il n'en est rien…

On était venu le chercher pour régler la situation et ELLE avait servi de prétexte. Mais tout cela en tant, que la seule amie qu'il avait gardé avant de devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Déjà, cette « position » avait failli lui créer de sacrés ennuis et d'un commun accord, ELLE s'était marié et avait pris l'apparence d'une vie des plus banales.

Garder cette façade allait être bien difficile…

Maudis mortels !

Maudis mage noir !

Et Maudis Dumbledore !

Il allait devoir reprendre contact de façon plus… personnel avec le mari de l'intéressée. Une personne qui fait qu'il le veuille ou non partie intégrante de son histoire. Un homme qu'il avait détesté de toute son âme et qu'il avait fini par respecter puis aimer d'une certaine façon. Un homme qui lui avait appris à être plus fort et qui l'avait soutenu dans les moment ou même Dumbledore l'avait abandonné.

Oui, il était vraiment temps qu'il fasse face à cette partie de sa vie. Une partie pas toute rose mais qui était importante néanmoins.

Oui, il était vraiment temps, qu'il aille parler à Severus Snape.

Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de mystère. A cette heure, il devait être en train de tourner une potion dans les cachots pour tuer le temps.

Il l'attendait. Et le maître des potions détestait attendre.

Harry fit cependant un gros détour pour atteindre l'antre de son ancien professeur. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, le Survivant mais Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom et ça même Severus Snape allait devoir se le rentrer dans le crâne…

*****

Fin chapitre 5

*****

Et voilà vous avez le chapitre 5 !!!!! houra Mara !!! Qui a réussi a finir ce chapitre qui traînait sur son zordi et que ça commençait à être limite moisissures. Ne frappez pas trop fort, surtout que si vous me donner pas trop de coup vous aurez bientôt… que dis-je ? Très bientôt ! La suite : c'est-à-dire LA discussion Sevy/Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom. Bon, vous allez me dire on sait toujours pas qui est ELLE, mais ça c'est juste que je suis une sadique. Déjà vous savez que c'est la femme de notre maître de potions adoré. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?


End file.
